The development of films or coatings as protective films for display devices such as a CRT screen is well documented in the art. These include antireflective coatings, hardcoats, optical coatings, and the like. Nevertheless, there continues to be a need for further improvement in the development of polymerizable high index materials for optical applications. Exemplary applications include antireflective coatings, hardcoats, and brightness enhancement film materials. Many polymerizable films have a refractive index of 1.5 or less. Because of the optical advantages, however, an increase of the refractive index to 1.58 or more would be a desirable improvement. Furthermore, there is a need for durable, inexpensive, and yet high quality antireflective coatings that exhibit a relatively low reflectance, that is less than 1%.